Zira
Zira is the mate of Scar and mother of Nuka, Vitani and Kovu appearing alongside her family and followers in the Disney vs. Non-Disney Villains War and the Disney Villains War. Usually, the deaths of either Scar, Nuka, or both drive her to seek vengeance on another villain responsible for the murder. She is the main villain of the Disney animated film The Lion King II: Simba's Pride. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains Queen of the Pridelands After Scar defeats Scar Snout, he announces a plan to Zira to conquer the world. This plan never comes to fruition, though the lions seize near full control of Africa. Swearing Revenge Zira is unaware that Nuka, hoping for her recognition, has challenged the demonic Red to a fight. Red crushes Nuka with a pile of logs. Zira arrives just in time to see her son die. Enraged, she announces her intention to kill the being responsible for her son's death. Vs Red Shere Khan later approaches the distraught Zira, telling her that Red killed Nuka and that theHorned KingHorned King sent the overconfident lion to Red. Traveling to Egypt, she proposes a brief alliance with the Horned King to eliminate Red; after all, the Horned King is at least partially responsible for Nuka's death. The Horned King agrees to Zira's terms, and the two confront Red. As he grows into full power, Red knocks Zira out. The King enters the fray and uses the Black Cauldron to drag Red to hell. Zira celebrates. Aftermath It is presumed that she and Scar take over the Pridelands for the remainder of the first war. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains - Part Two Scar's Death Zira's good fortune comes to an end when Mumm-Ra kills Scar and seizes control of her hyena army. Left with only her small squad of lions, Zira once again announces her intention to kill her family member's killer. Newly accepted into her alliance are Shere Khan and Kaa, though Khan seriously doubts the effectiveness of Zira's leadership. Zira then joins forces with Mirage, once the sorceress enters the Pridelands. The two swear, in light of their common enemy, to take back the jungle. As Khan grows even more suspicious of Zira's motives, Zira begins to distrust her ally. A Traitor Beast Man follows Mirage to the Pridelands, forcing Zira and Shere Khan to try their hand to kill him. After Beast Man leaves Shere Khan hanging off a cliff, Zira tears through some trees in an attempt to crush the warrior. Beast Man flees, but Khan nearly regains his grip. Seeing a way to do away with her less-than-loyal comrade, she knocks Shere Khan off the cliff. She then knocks a boulder down the cliff with him, killing the tiger as he gets up. To replace Khan, she hires the gorilla, Tublat. Disney Villains War Vs Mcleach Zira took command of the Outsiders pride during the war. When she saw Scar shot and Killed by a poacher named Mcleach Zira became furious. She tracked him down and knocked him off a cliff, into a river. The river ended in a waterfall, which Mcleach found out the hard way. Zira would also see Nuka die again at the hands of Almaeda Slim. Betrayed by Scar As Zira and her lionesses arrive to face Slim, Chernabog unleashed his Demons. As her Outlanders ran away, the ghost of Scar knocked Zira into a fast flowing river, killing her instantley. Slim would later be defeated by the ghost of Pete. Category:Disney Villains Category:Victims of Chernabog Category:The Horned King's Alliance Category:Scar's Alliance in Disney Vs Marvel Villains War Category:"Pokemon Heroes vs. Disney and Non-Disney Villains" villains Category:Animal Villans Category:Scar's Alliance Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Disney Heroes Vs Villains Category:Hades' Alliance in Disney Heroes Vs Villains Category:Scar's Alliance in Disney Heroes vs. Villains Category:1998 introductions‏ Category:Sorceror's Society Category:Ratigan Alliance from Animated Movies vs. T.V. Villains Category:Ratcliffe's Alliance in Disney Heroes Vs Villains Category:Scar and Ratigan Alliance in Webkinz Heroes vs. Disney and Non Disney Villains Category:Scar's Alliance in Heroes vs. Villains Category:Rasputin's Alliance in Phineas and his friends vs Disney and Non-Disney Villains Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:Disney Villains War Category:Marvel Disney Villains War Category:"Disney vs Anime Villains War" Category:Mirage's Alliance